PayBack
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Dasiy,Pamela and Kit have been captured.What is gonna happen?.No one in Hazzard knows.Also co write by CassidyRachel1 Ok did a few miner tweeks when I realised I skipped a chapter.
1. Prologue

**Payback:**

**Daisy, Pamela, & Kit Duke were on their way to meet their friend, Kelly Smith, to finish up planning the Annual Children's Christmas Party at the Orphanage, & they were excited like their love ones, Bo & Luke are. They didn't know that they have to go through Osage County to get to where Kelly Smith is.**

**Meanwhile Slater & Droopy saw that the Dukes Girls were all in Daisy's Jeep, "Dixie", & they knew they can have their revenge of what Bo & Luke did to them the last time, & they knew the Claibourne wants revenge too. He turned to his partner, & said this to him.**

Slater (to Droopy): We are gonna have ourselves some fun with those girls, & get our revenge at the same time.

**Meanwhile Daisy, Kit, & Pamela were driving along, & then Daisy heard sirens, & then she saw "Osage County" on the sides of the doors, & she said to herself, as she shook her head in disbelief.**

_Daisy (shaking her head in disbelief, & to herself): Oh no, Not Osage County!_

**Pamela, & Kit saw what was bothering Daisy, & they each asked this of her.**

Pamela: What is wrong, Aunt Daisy?

Kit: Yeah, what is it?

**Daisy said simply this to her nieces.**

Daisy: I will tell you later, Girls.

**They stopped & pulled to the side of the road, & then Slater came up to them smiling evilly.**

Slater (smiling evilly): You got a busted Tail Light on your Jeep there, Daisy.

**Daisy was in disbelief, & she checked her Jeep, & she said outraged.**

Daisy (outraged): What Tail Light, Slater?!

**Slater smashed the right one & he said smiling to her.**

Slater (smiling): That one.

**Daisy was beyond mad now, & she said as she hit him, scratching his face in the process.**

Daisy (angrily & hit him & scratched him): You son of a bitch!

**He got up from the ground, & slapped her hard across the face, & kicked her hard in the ribs, so they would break, he said with a sneer.**

Slater (sneering): That would earn a spot in our new Women's Prison.

**He roughly picked her up, he felt her all over, taking his time, & then arrested her. Droopy had his fun with Pamela & Kit, but they are like their fathers, & they beat the hell out of Droopy, he got his licks in, & did the same gesture as Slater, got them all in the Police Car, on their way to the Prison.**

**Pamela & Kit were scared, & they each said this to their Aunt Daisy.**

Kit (frightened): I am scared, Aunt Daisy.

**Pamela nodded in agreement, & said this to her equally frightened.**

Pamela (frightened): Me too, what are we gonna do?

**Daisy said this calming her nieces, & said with confidence.**

Daisy (confident): Don't worry, Girls, we will mop the floor with them, & Claibourne, we are Dukes, we don't quit, we fight, & survive.

**Then the rest of the ride was made to the Prison in silence, except for Daisy telling the girls silently her, Bo, & Luke, & Jesse's last encounter with them, & how they beat them, & they will beat them again this time.**

Prologue: The Outing.

_***Balladeer: I don't like how this is going, don't you? What are Bo, Luke, Cooter, & Enos are gonna do? Find out, It's a gonna be a real scorcher! Stay Tuned, Y'all, you hear?***_

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun: Hi me and my friend CassidyRachel1 are co writing this story together.I hope ya'll like review review review_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun _**

**_and_**

**_CassidyRachel1_**


	2. The Outing

The Outing

Bo, Luke, Jesse, & Enos are all at the "Boar's Nest t" relaxing with there pal Cooter.

Daisy & the girls promised that when they met up with there friend Kelly Smith that they would call them.

So fare they have received no call what so was getting a little nervous and said

Enos: Guys you don't think nothin' happened to them do ya?.

Bo & Luke Duke looked at each other and then looked at Enos & said

Bo : I don't know Enos.

Luke : Why don't we try calling them on the CB.

Enos: That's good Idea fellas.

Enos got out of his seat & walked behind the counter & over to the picked up the handle and said

Enos: This is Enos Strate calling For Daisy, Pamela,& Kit, ya'll got your ears on?.

Enos waited for a couple seconds for a response but none he tried again.

Enos: This is Enos Strate calling for Daisy, Pamela,& Kit ya'll got your ears on?.

Still no answer he looked over at the others & said

Enos: Ya'll I am getting really scarred, they always answer their calls.

Bo: You are right Enos.

Luke: I hope nothin' happened to them.

This time it was Uncle Jesse's turn to speak up.

Uncle Jesse: Well if you boys are so worried why don't you go & look for them.

Bo: Good idea Uncle Jesse.

Luke: Enos you're riding with us.

Enos: Ok fellas.

Bo, Luke, & Enos walk out of the "Boar's Nest" & over to the famous stock car the "General Lee".

Enos gets in the back while Bo & Luke get in the front.

The "General Lee" roars to life and takes off towards where Daisy & the girls were gonna meet Kelly Smith.

**Ok Hi is I wrote this chapter and then the next chapter is wrote by will be like that. I hope you like it and please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**CassidyRachel1**


	3. Worried Sick,& Finding something out

**Chapter 2: Worried Sick & Finding Out Something Amazing:**

**Luke, Bo, & Enos found Daisy's Jeep "Dixie", & then they found some blood, & Enos turned to his friends, & said this them worrying.**

Enos (worried): Guys, You don't think something happened do you?

**Bo & Luke looked at each other, & knew something must had happened, they each said this with confidence.**

Bo (confident): I am sure that everything is fine, Enos, I think that they went to get some help.

**Luke nodded in agreement, & said this as he puts a supportive hand on his love one & friend's shoulder.**

Luke (nodding in agreement & putting a hand on Enos's shoulder, confident): I am sure that Bo is right, they went to get help.

**Enos then found something near the famous Race Car, he found a piece of a Nightstick stuck in the broken Tail Light, & he showed it to them, & then Bo & Luke realized what has happened.**

**They looked at each other & said in unison, wide-eyed.**

Bo & Luke (in unison wide-eyed): Oh no, Slater & Droopy!

**Enos looked confused at them, & then Bo & Luke reminded him of what they went through in Osage County Prison years back, & they read somewhere that a mysterious Women's Prison opened up in the same spot in Osage County.**

**Enos went wide-eyed also, & he said this to his friends, as they left for "The General Lee".**

Enos (wide-eyed): We got to tell Uncle Jesse about this, & we need to get Cooter's help on this too.

**The Duke Boys nodded, knowing that their friend is right, & they hightailed it back to Hazzard.**

**Meanwhile things don't look so grim for the girls, they were being lectured by Claibourne, & then they mouthed off to him, Slater, & Droopy, each got their punishment, Kit wasn't afraid though, she managed to get at Slater, & he took her to the other room, & roughly began to rape her, while Droopy roughly also took Daisy & Pamela back to their cell. Pamela & Daisy were yelled this, as the three girls were being separated.**

Pamela & Daisy (yelling): NO KIT!!!!

**Meanwhile the Boys & Enos made it back to "The Boar's Nest" reported back to Uncle Jesse, & Cooter, & Jesse was worried about his girls, as the rest of the men were. For the first time in years, The Duke Men were afraid, & Bo & Luke looked over to the Elderly Duke for answers, & each said this to him.**

B0 (concerned & worried): What are we gonna do, Uncle Jesse, Those girls might not survive the Prison, me & Luke were lucky those many years back.

**Luke nodded in agreement, & offered his two sense in, with equal concern, & worried.**

Luke (nodding in agreement, concerned & worried): I mean Slater wants revenge, & he knows how much we love our daughters, & Daisy, that leaves us vulnerable, so what are we gonna do, Uncle Jesse? Like Bo just asked you.

**Jesse shook his head, indicating that he didn't know, he comforted his nephews, hugging them close to him, & said this to them with confidence & determination.**

Jesse (putting a hand each on Luke & Bo's shoulder comforting them, hugging them close to him, feeling confident, & determined): I don't know what we will do, Boys, I but do know those girls of ours, they will survive & fight their way out, they are Dukes, they will come back to us, or we will go them, but we need to figure things out, so no one will get hurt.

**The Boys knew that their uncle was right, & they need to figure out a plan, so the girls won't get hurt, they want them home, safe & sound, if they ended up hurt, or worse, God help Slater, Droopy, & Claibourne. They will regret messing with the Duke Family once again.**

**Enos & Cooter each said this to their friends.**

Enos: If you are planning something big, count me in, Guys.

**Cooter said nodding in agreement.**

Cooter (nodding in agreement): Those girls are mine Goddaughters, & Daisy is like a sister to me, they are like family to me, like you also, so count me in too, Guys.

**Jesse & the Boys thanked them, & expressed their gratitude, then they spent the rest of the night thinking of ways to get the girls out the hellhole that they were in.**

**After their ordeal, Daisy & Pamela were in their cold cell, bundled themselves up with whatever blankets were available, they were comforting each other, then all of sudden Kit was thrown roughly into the cell, despite all of her injuries, & the door slammed shut. Pamela handled her little cousin over to her aunt & she went to the door & yelled this out loud.**

Pamela: Hey, Tough Guy, why don't you try that stuff with me, Sweetheart?!

**She went back to where Daisy & Kit were, she helped Daisy treat Kit's injures the best that they could, & they all bundled underneath blankets, & wrapped themselves tightly, Pamela suddenly said this with an worried look on her face.**

Pamela (worried): Aunt Daisy, You really think that the Boys & Uncle Jesse will find us?

**Daisy said this smiling & with the confidence to her oldest niece.**

Daisy (smiling & confident): I am sure Bo, Luke, & Enos found the Jeep, & told Uncle Jesse, & Cooter, I am sure they are trying hard as hell to find us.

**Pamela nodded & fell asleep on Daisy's right shoulder, as Kit slept fitfully on the left side of the older Duke Beauty on her left shoulder, suddenly she didn't feel confident, she didn't feel confident at all.**

**She said silently praying to herself, urging her family & Cooter to find them.**

_Daisy (silently praying to herself): Come on, Guys, come & find us, we want to go home._

**Suddenly sleep overtook her, & she fell asleep along with their nieces, despite the new settings, they slept ok, they have no idea what hell they are in store for.**

**Meanwhile Uncle Jesse managed to sleep, but Bo & Luke couldn't sleep, they thought about their love ones, & the possible & awful situation that they are in, Bo asked this with a worried look on his face.**

**Bo (worried): Luke, Are we gonna find the girls in time?**

**Luke nodded & planted a soft kiss to the top his of head & he said smiling & whispering into his young cousin's ear.**

Luke (smiling & whispering into Bo's ear): You bet we are, & we will beat the hell out of Slater, like we did the last time, nail Droopy & Claibourne's ass to the wall.

**Bo nodded, & after awhile they went in, & joined their uncle in getting some sleep, cause they need their rest, if they are to think of a plan to rescue the girls.**

End of: Chapter 2: Worried Sick, & Finding Out Something Amazing.

_*** Balladeer: I hope that the Guys' Plans work, don't y'all?***_

**_Ok everyone this chapter as you can tell was wrote by CassidyRachel1.I hope ya'll like you do please review review review_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**

**_and_**

**_CassidyRachel1_**


	4. Not Daisy

Daisy woke up to banging. She opened her eyes & found Pamela being dragged out of their cell.

She tried to get up but found her & Kit tied together. She yelled

Daisy : Leave her the hell alone, Slater!

He looked back at Daisy and said

Slater: O would you rather be punished instead, Daisy?.

Daisy: If to protect my girls I will.

Slater: Ok then. Droopy, get Daisy,

Droopy: Yes,Slater.

Droopy dragged Pamela back into the cell & roughly threw her down.

He then went over & untied Daisy from Kit. He roughly grabbed her by the hair & dragged her out of the cell.

Daisy tried to fight but it was no use. Slater took Daisy to a room & roughly threw her down on a mattress.

He tied her hands above her head. He climbed onto of her & said

Slater: I might be a little easier on you then what I was on you dear little girl.

Daisy: You sick conniving, Bastard!

Slater: Go ahead & yell all you want Daisy. No one can hear you.

When he finished talking he started to rape Daisy. He did her it harder then what he did Kit.

He did it so hard that Daisy was knocked unconscious.

When he finally stopped her noticed what he did. He smiled a sick smile & stood up and dressed.

He looked down at her & said

Slater: O my dear, Daisy. How beautiful you are when you are sleeping.

He grabbed her clothes & took his dear little time redressing her.

Slater picked Daisy up & walked out of the room & back to the cell.

He opened the door & went in & laid her down on the bed.

Kit & Pamela were untied by Droopy. When the two of them left the room they hurried over to their Aunt Daisy.

Kit looked over at Pamela & said

Kit: Pamela, what are we going to do?.

Pamela: For once, Cousin, I do not know.

Kit: But what if Dad & Uncle Luke don't know where we are at?.

Pamela: Kit, I am very sure they do. They have dealt with these guys before & won.

Kit: I just hope they get here in time. For Aunt Daisy's sake.

Pamela: Me too, Kit."

Pamela & Kit grabbed all the blankets & cradled up in bed. Pamela on Daisy's right & Kit on Daisy's left.

Pamela covered them all up. They laid their heads down & soon fell into a restless sleep.

Both of them hoping & praying that their family finds them in time for their Aunt Daisy's sake.

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun: ' gonna happen to the girls and the guys gonna get to them in time or review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**CassidyRachel1**


	5. Visiting Hours

**Chapter 4: Visiting Hours: **

**It has been a long hard three days, but the women were allowed to have visitors, & the Duke Girls were anxious to see their love ones.**

**They were brought into a room, & immediately the girls were so excited to see their love ones, & their friend, Cooter, as Bo & Luke went to hug their children, the four men looked over at Daisy, & back at their children, they were shocked to see cuts, & bruises all over to them, they were silently steaming inside.**

**Daisy said to ease their worries, as she touched her left cheek, & said with a smile.**

Daisy (smiling, as she touched her left cheek): It looks worse than it feels, Fellas.

**Jesse gently took Daisy into her arms, & she suddenly let out a flood of emotion, & Kit & Pamela told their fathers.**

Kit: Slater was gonna hurt Daisy & Pamela on our 1st day here, but I took their place, & he raped me, but I got a few shots in, & he also knew that I am my father, cause my smart mouth (she chuckled lightly).

**That earned a laugh from everyone, & then Pamela said this adding to the story.**

Pamela: Slater was gonna do the same thing to me, but Aunt Daisy volunteered herself, she is truly amazing, but the bastard beaten her & raped her into unconsciousness, we made sure that she was safe, & that if Slater or that Dipstick, Droopy was gonna come back, I would be ready for them, while Kit was taking care of Daisy. (To Daisy): Thanks, Aunt Daisy, for saving me, I like I said before, you are truly amazing.

**Daisy composed herself, & said this smiling.**

Daisy (smiling): I couldn't let them hurt my babies, I rather die, & then you see you or your cousin get hurt or die.

**Jesse hugged his niece, & continued to comfort her even though she felt better, he said this to his female members of his family.**

Jesse: Don't ya worry, Girls, We are thinking of a plan to get you out of here, & home for Christmas. (To the boys): Right, Fellas?

**The Boys nodded in agreement, but they couldn't hold back their anger, & each of them said this in anger.**

Bo (angrily): I can't wait to get my hands on that son of a bitch, Claibourne; I would love to give him a few shots in the face & nose myself!

**Luke said this next in anger.**

Luke (angrily): I gave a few shots into Slater; I can not wait until I get a 2nd chance at him!

**Cooter & Enos concluded with this.**

Enos (angrily): Oh, I can't wait until me & those guys go at, I am so mad I can spill nails!

Cooter (angrily): No one does that to my Goddaughters, & "Sister", & lives to get away with that, No sir!

**Daisy said this smiling that irresistible smile that got Men's attention, & that captured her husband's heart.**

Daisy (smiling): Now, Fellas, I know that y'all are angry for what they did to us, but don't me, Pamela, & Kit can handle ourselves just fine. (To the girls): Right, Girls?

**Pamela & Kit nodded, & matched her Aunt's smile, winked at her, & she winked back, knowing what the other one is thinking of. Pamela & Kit said smiling exclaiming to their love ones.**

Pamela (smiling, exclaiming): They messed with the wrong family… No, check that, they messed with the wrong women!

Kit (smiling, exclaiming): You got that right, Cousin!

**They worked out their plan, & their escape plan, until Droopy & Slater told them that visiting hours are over, that they have to report to Work Detail, the girls refused to go at first, Droopy & Slater roughly picked them up, Bo, Luke, Cooter, & Enos were ready to fight, but Jesse told them that it would be ok, that they would see them on the next Visiting Day. As they were being led by Jesse, the Boys said this to the girls in unison.**

Boys (in unison): We'll get you out of here, we are gonna get you out of here.

**They left, & the girls followed Slater & Droopy to their Work Detail Assignment, they are hoping that they can survive until the Boys rescue them from the hellhole that they are in.**

End of: Chapter 4: Visiting Hours.

_*** Balladeer: Do you think the Boys are gonna be successful, Will Jesse be right?, Is Pamela, Kit, & Daisy gonna get the drop on Slater, Claibourne, & Droopy?, Find out y'all, you don't want to miss this, It's gonna be a real Barnburner of a story!***_

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun: Wow what's gonna the men gonna get the women out ? Well you will half to wait and see in the next review review review_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**

**_and_**

**_CassidyRachel1_**


	6. The Talk

The Talk

After Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, Enos and Cooter left the Prison where the girls are being held at they got in there vehicles and headed for the Duke farm.

When they got there they got out and walked into the went over to the table and sat down.

Enos looked around at everyone and said

Enos: Fellas, I think we should get them out as soon as possible.

Everyone else nods in Jesse spoke up and said

Jesse: Those 3 need to be taken care of.

Bo: I know what you mean, Uncle Jesse.

Luke: Ya Uncle how are we gonna get Daisy, Kit, and Pamela out of that Prison?.

Cooter spoke up and said

Cooter: Well fellas think this is where we get a little help from Boss, Rosco, and Cletus.

Enos: Yes we should.

Bo: Boss should be able to do may not like us Dukes, but I would not think that he wants something bad happen to the girls.

Luke: You are right, Cousin.

Uncle Jesse looked over at Enos and said

Jesse: Enos, Where do you think Boss, Rosco, and Cletus would be at this time of day?

Enos: Probably at **"The Boar's Nest"**, Uncle Jesse.

Jesse: You heard him boys, get going.

Bo: Yes, Uncle Jesse.

Luke: Yes Sir, Uncle Jesse.

Cooter: You got it , Uncle Jesse.

So all the boys got back up and walked out of the house.

Bo, Luke, and Enos got in the "General Lee" While Uncle Jesse and Cooter got in Uncle Jesse's Pickup.

They started there cars up and took off for _**"The Boar's Nest"**_ to meet with Boos, Rosco, and Cletus to make up a plan to get Daisy, Kit, and Pamela out of that prison.

**Ok this one was was myself writing this one and that's has been you like review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**CassidyRachel1**


	7. The Meeting

**Chapter 6: The Meeting with Boss, Rosco, & Cletus:**

**The Boys burned rubber for **_**"The Boar's Nest"**_**, & Enos was right, Boss Hogg, Rosco, & Cletus was there, having a drink, & they were enjoy the late afternoon.**

**Boss, Rosco, & Cletus all saw that Enos, Cooter, & the Dukes came in, like they had a Possum up their shorts, so the Portly Commissioner asked this.**

Boss Hogg: What is the meaning of this?

**Luke & the others quickly explained the situation that has happened, & they finished explaining & waited for Boss to respond.**

**Boss said this being shocked & outraged.**

Boss Hogg (shocked & outraged): Oh my, I love those girls as if they were my very own, I made a promise to your late wives before they passed away, that I would help in any way to take care of them, they are my God Babies, I want a piece of Claibourne & his Co. of Osage County, so count me in, especially for Daisy too!

**Rosco & Cletus both chimed in unison.**

Rosco & Cletus (in unison, chiming in): Count on us too.

**Luke & the others appreciated it, & then they all sat down to have another round of drinks, & then Boss asked out of curiosity.**

Boss Hogg (curious): Ok, Luke Duke, What plan did you come up with?

**Luke smiled at the others, & they smiled back, they talked about the plan in the car, & it was the time the robbers were holding them hostage at **_**"The Boar's Nest"**_** until it was time for them to rob Boss Hogg's Money Truck.**

**Luke looked over at the Commissioner & he said to him.**

Luke: Remember when we were held hostage here, with the Robbers? We stopped them from robbing your Money Truck, we are gonna do it again, but with a twist, so the girls can get their fun in.

Boss Hogg smiled at the memory, & he went over to the C.B., & he is gonna call in some favors, & also let Jesse in on it, he said to the gang of men in front of them with a sly smile.

**Boss Hogg (smiling): This is gonna be so much fun, we'll show them that Hazzard County is better & smarter, than their county.**

**He went over to do his calls, & Luke & the others relaxed, they finished up their drinks, & then they went to make up their plan.**

End of Chapter 6: The Meeting with Boss, Rosco, & Cletus.

_***Balladeer: Well, I am not surprised at Boss Hogg's attitude, ever since the Dukes saved him from his kidnappers during Lulu's Charity Show, a couple years back, he is a changed man, Will they be successful, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a scorcher of a story!***_

**_So this was another awesome you liked review review review_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**

**_and_**

**_CassidyRachel1_**


	8. The Plan

The Plan

Everyone gathers in Boss Study to convert and make a plan on how to get Daisy and the girls out of prison.

Bo looks around the table, everyone's here, with everyone someone should be able to come up with some kinda plan. The first to speak is Boss.

"Ok we know where the prison is, there is not that many guards from what you have told me just need to bring in a lot of the hazzard foak to take everyone down and get Daisy, Kit, and Palamela out of there"

"Your right J.D. All of us can get them. We know who's holding them, but first how can we get in the prison to get them out?"

"I am already having the blue prints of the prison sent over and they should be here by tomorrow."

"Good. We should meet again to all look over the blue prints, so for now lets make a plan of attack"

"Ok"

So we all grab a pencil and paper and all start to talk up a plan.

THE NEXT DAY

We are all back here at Boss's study again so that we all may look over the blue prints for the prison.

We all set down at the table again which has all of the blue prints layed out in front of all then start to look over the blue prints.

**Hi everyone. We have FINALLY UPDATED this story. We kinda took a break from it for a while. This of course was one of my chapters. I was super busy. I hope you liked it even though it was short.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**And**

**CassidyRachel1**


	9. Having Some Faith Girls

**Chapter 8: Having some faith, Girls:**

**It was another gruesome day in Osage Prison, & the girls were working hard in the Kitchen, they had to prep the meals for Slater, Claibourne, & Droopy.**

**Daisy got the other Duke Girls' attention, & she slipped some Charcoal into some of Slater's soup, & she shushed them, & the girls let out a soft chuckle.**

**Then Slater came in with a evil smile, he slapped Pamela on the butt, but Pamela let that one slide, cause he will be getting his just desserts, Slater should know not to mess with a Duke, especially a female one.**

_Pamela (thinking to herself with confidence): No one messes with us, Dukes!_

__**Slater got the three bowls of soup, & he dismissed Daisy, Kit, & Pamela to their cell, & the guard locks them up for the next couple of hours until it's time for dinner, then a couple of minutes later after the guard left, the girls heard Slater exclaiming, as he ran into the nearest Bathroom, he said, exclaiming this.**

Slater (exclaiming): Oh my god, I've been poisoned!

**He ran into the bathroom, & started to throw up the soup, & the girls couldn't help but let out a full blown round of laughter.**

**They got serious after that, & the girls asked their Aunt this.**

Kit: Aunt Daisy, Are we really gonna get out of this?

Pamela: Yeah, Are we? Are we gonna survive this ordeal too?

**Daisy said smiling her trademark smile, reassuring her nieces.**

Daisy (smiling): Yes, we are, your dads, Enos, & Uncle Jesse are moving hell & high water to get us free, Just have faith, Girls, they will make it happen.

**They fell asleep after that, catching whatever sleep that they can, before they have to endure Claibourne & Co.**

_***Balladeer: Is Daisy right? Are they gonna get out of the hell that they are in, Find out, & Stay Tuned to the next chapter, it's a scorcher!***_

End of Chapter 8: Have faith, Girls.


	10. The Boy's Plan

The Boys Plan

We all are gathered in our cars outside of the prison. The General Lee is all ready to go with the girls. Uncle Jesse and Rosco head into the prison so to distract the guys.

Cooter and Bo head around to the side where the girls are supost to be kept and Luke and I are heading the opppsite way with the General Lee.

This plan of ours better work to get them out. If not we are gonna be going to prison our selfs.

**A/N. Hi everyone. I know this chapter is super short but I hope you like it. Please review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**CassidyRachel1**


	11. Getting There In Time

**Chapter 10: Getting there in time:**

** Slater had figured out that Pamela was behind the attempting poisoning of his soup, he barged into the Girls' cell, dragged her off, she was struggling, fighting, & screaming during this, she yelled this as she was being dragged off.**

Pamela (screaming): No!!! Let me go, You Bastard!!!

** Kit & Daisy tried to fight him off, but they were unsuccessful, & they knew what was in store for her, & it was worse then what they went through with Slater. They yelled this after him, even though they couldn't be heard.**

Daisy (yelling): Don't you touch her, You Son of a bitch!

Kit (yelling): I will kill you if you harm a hair on her head, You Bastard!

** Unfortunately, Slater took her to the South End of the Prison, but the good news was by Pamela's screaming & crying, they knew that their love one is still alive, they also knew that Slater was breaking her spirit, by whipping her with a his belt, then he was gonna rape her like Daisy, & Kit.**

** A half hour later, they heard a loud commotion, it was "The General Lee" coming to save them, they looked out the window, they saw Cooter, Enos, Rosco, Boss, Jesse, & Cletus rescue the other Female Prisoners.**

** Bo & Luke knocked out Droopy, & managed to get the key to the Girls' cell, they all exchanged hugs, & kisses. Daisy said exclaiming, as she ushering them out like a bat out of hell.**

Daisy (exclaiming): Pamela is in danger, & we got to get to her before that bastard, Slater kills her!

**They got to the South End, & they busted in, they found Pamela partially naked, bruised, & cuts on her back, hanging from a Rafter, Slater was raping her, & Bo cut her down, leaving the young Brunette Duke beauty in the care of Daisy & Kit, Luke was beating the crap out of Slater, & he wouldn't stop. Bo yelled this as he got his cousin off of the already bloody Prison Guard & their enemy.**

Bo (yelling): Stop it, Luke, Stop!, I know he deserves it & more, so does Claibourne & Droopy, But don't throw your life on this piece of trash, Believe me, Cousin, It's not worth it!

**Luke looks up at his cousin, & then he lets his emotion out, Bo comforts him, they went to check on the girls.**

** End of: Chapter 10: Getting there in time.**

_***Balladeer: What is Luke gonna say to his unconscious daughter & to Daisy, & Kit, What is gonna be Pamela's condition, Find out, & Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a real Barnburner of a time!***_


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

After rescuing Daisy, Kit and Pamela from the Women's Prison everyone is taken home. The doctor is called out to check on everyone especially Pamela.

After getting a clean bill of heath and some much needed rest, soon the girls are back together.

Pamela is still traumatized from the long stay in the prison, which has resulted in many sleepless nights.

As of now Pamela and Kit are out in the barn feeding the chickens. Kit looks over at Pamela who no longer has that fiery strong spirit she used to.

"Cousin, what's wrong?"

Pamela looks up at Kit and forces a fake smile on her face. "What makes you think something is wrong Kit?"

"You never smile a true smile anymore. You have lost your spirit as well. I want my old cousin back"

"I am still here, Kit"

"Yes but the funny, wild. and smart Pamela is not here"

"I am so sorry, Cousin."

Pamela embraces her cousin in a warm and loving hug. The real Pamela is back and this time is not going anywhere. When they pull apart Pamela says.

"Come on, Cousin; let's finish our chores so that we can go with Aunt Daisy to"_**The Boars Nest"**_

"I am glad your back, Pamela"

"I am too, Cousin"

So with in the next 2 hours Pamela and Kit finish there chores for the day.

Both head into the old farm house where they meet their Aunt Daisy in the kitchen. She turns around to her nieces and they both say.

"Aunt Daisy can we please go with you to _**"The Boars Nest"**_?"

"Of course, did you finish your chores?"

"Yes, we did"

"Ok, go up and get ready"

"Yes, Aunt Daisy"

Pamela and Kit run upstairs. Kit used the shower first and then Pamela. They both then help each other get ready. Kit is wearing a pair of shorts and a pink tank top. Pamela is also wearing a pair of shorts and a red tank top.

They go downstairs and meet their Aunt Daisy who is dressed in something similar. They say well by to Bo, Luke, and Uncle Jesse and go out to Dixie and get in.

They start it up and pull out of the farm. They get on the road and head towards _**"The Boars Nest"**_ and a Girl's Night Out.

**everyone. Ok this is finally updated. I decided to make a sweet chapter this time. The girls are home where they belong.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**CassidyRachel1**


	13. Revenge Is Served Best Cold

**Chapter 12: Revenge is served best cold:**

** A couple weeks later, all is well after the Prison Incident, Pamela had an idea & with a smile, she said this to her family & Cooter.**

Pamela (smiling): I was thinking to finally put this between us, & forget that it ever happened, let's take the one thing, that gives those 3 bastards power.

**Kit & Daisy were smiling too, & already thinking the same thing that Pamela was thinking, & they both said exclaiming in unison.**

Kit & Daisy (smiling & exclaiming): Osage County!

Pamela said smiling.

Pamela (smiling): That's right, & the next part of my plan involves Boss Hogg. Listen up to this.

**So the other Dukes listen to the younger Brunette Beauty's plan & here are their reactions. They said this smiling.**

Daisy (smiling): I love it, Sugar.

Jesse (smiling): I can't wait to see the reactions of those sons of bitches.

Kit (smiling): They sure mess with the wrong family.

Bo (smiling): Never mess with a Duke, especially female ones.

Luke (smiling): That's right, let's go see Boss Hogg right now.

Cooter (smiling): I second that motion, let's go.

**Boss Hogg was quite surprised to see the Dukes in his office, once Pamela explained everything, Boss loved the plan, & he updated Rosco & the Deputies on it, they were all set to get their revenge on Claibourne & Co.**

** The next day, the plan was set & Claibourne & Co were called into Boss Hogg's office, they were escorted in by Rosco, & his Deputies. Also State Police were called in, In case all hell breaks loose.**

** They sat down, Pamela was sitting in Boss's Chair cause of her injuries & it was comfortable, the girls were sitting on some Bar Stools next to her, & Boss & the rest of the men were all standing around the room.**

** Pamela said with a confident smile as she starts the meeting.**

Pamela (smiling): Gentlemen, I am so glad that you can join us today.

** Claibourne said this seething.**

Claibourne (seething): we did not have much of a choice.

**Slater & Droopy muttered in agreement.**

** Kit & Daisy both smiled confident smiles & each said this to their enemies.**

Daisy (smiling confidently): This won't take long, Sugar.

Kit (smiling equally confidently): Yeah, we just want to let you know that people of Osage County voted you out of their town; they have enough of your crap.

**Pamela said this confidently to them.**

**Pamela (confidently): There is not a damn thing you can do it, so not another word.**

**Claibourne, Droopy, & Slater were speechless, & the Elderly Former Commissioner of Osage County said this stuttering.**

Claibourne (stuttering): But… But… But.

**Suddenly a knife was thrown at their heads, missing them by a couple of inches, & Kit said this warning them, as she did this.**

Kit (warning them): I believe my lovely cousin said "not a word", didn't she?

**Boss said this smiling, enjoying the three Prisoners' miseries.**

Boss (smiling): Yeah they kicked y'all out, & they voted for Pamela, & Kit as Officers, & Daisy as Commissioner, they take their oaths this afternoon, we are gonna be attending it.

** Claibourne & Droopy each asked this.**

Droopy: What are we gonna do?

Claibourne: How are we gonna make a living?

Kit & Daisy said this with even a bigger smile.

Kit (smiling big): Don't worry, you'll survive.

Daisy (smiling bigger): For what we got in store for you, Sugars, you won't like it one bit, & we will have fun.

**Claibourne & Droopy dread the thought & Slater just got mad, & went after Pamela.**

**He said this as he did this.**

Slater (angrily, as he ran towards her): You stupid Bitch!

**She managed to get him down with a swift Roundhouse kick to his ribs, & gave him a right cross. She said this angrily as she looked down at him.**

Pamela (angrily): Revenge is best served cold, you bastard!

**Rosco & Cletus managed to get Claibourne & Droopy back into custody, Enos, with the help of the State Police managed to get Slater back into custody, & they took them back downstairs to their Holding Cells, until the trial.**

** Boss went out to get his best Whiskey & some glasses, & he came back & he said this with a smile, as he poured the drinks, & passed them around, & said this in a toast,**

Boss (smiling, pouring & passing the drinks, & then he raised his glass): I had not had that much fun in ages, so here is to the most three smart & beautiful new Commissioner, & Law Enforcement Officers of Osage County!

**The Duke Men & Cooter said this unison raising their glasses.**

Duke Men & Cooter (raising their glasses & in unison): Hear! Hear!

The girls thanked them, & they clinked their glasses together, & they drank down their whiskey, & spent the rest of time talking.

End of Chapter 12: Revenge is best served cold.

***Balladeer: Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing, Find out what happens next? What happens at the Christmas Party? It's gonna be a Barnburner!***


	14. Thanksgiving Day

1 Month after they got what they deserved, it is Thanksgiving. Everything is hectic around the Duke farm.

Daisy, Kit & Pamela are in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone which includes themselves, Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, Cooter, Enos, Cletus, Boss Hogg, Lulu, and Rosco.

Bo, Luke, Cooter, and Enos are setting everything up in the newly expanded living room. Everyone will be arriving soon. Uncle Jesse comes into the kitchen and over to Daisy.

"How are things coming, Daisy?"

"Good, Uncle Jesse"

"Need any help, Girls?"

Pamela looks at her Uncle Jesse with a smile on her face and says. "No, Uncle Jesse, we got it"

"Ok, Pamela"

He kisses Daisy on the cheek and then goes and does the same to his Nieces. He then leaves the kitchen and goes back to the boys.

Bo and Luke look at their Uncle Jesse. He had gone through a lot with what happened to the girls. He did not show it much like the rest of us but Bo and I have living with him for so many years that we knew it was taking a toll on him.

Hopefully with everyone coming together here for Thanksgiving it will help him get back to normal.

I hear car engines nearing the farm so Bo and I walk out the front door to greet our guests. First to arrive is Cletus and Rosco then Lulu and Boss.

All of us walk back into the house; the whole house is filled with the wonderful aroma of turkey and stuffing.

The Dukes had the knack of having the best tasting Stuffing in all of Hazzard County.

Dinner is almost ready so Enos, Bo, Luke, and Cletus help Daisy, Kit, and Pamela bring all of the food over to the huge table.

Everyone takes their seats at the table. Everyone takes each other's hands and Uncle Jesse starts to pray.

When they are done praying everyone starts to pass all of the food around and everyone fills their plates.

Everyone starts to eat and I can see a smile come onto everyone's faces as we start to eat. It is truly a giving time is Hazzard County today.


	15. Christmas Party

Epilogue: Christmas Party:

**Before Hazzard knew it, It was Christmastime, & everyone was excited, Hazzard County invited the Osage County Citizens, & for the first time in years, there was peace among the counties.**

** At the Duke Farm, the men were wearing Red, Green, & White Shirts & Jeans, Cooter was Daisy's date for the Orphans Party, cause Enos was playing Santa along with Jesse, & everyone was gonna meet up at **_**"The Boar's Nest"**_** for the Adult Party that Boss throws every year with his wife, Lulu.**

** The Boys were done getting themselves ready, & were waiting on the girls, when the girls came down in the same Christmas colors to match the guys, the men were shocked & speechless, they could not say a word on how beautiful the women looked.**

**When they recovered their speech, each man said this to girls smiling their famous grins.**

Luke (smiling): You sure look beautiful, Girls.

Bo (smiling): We got ourselves some pretty good-looking dates.

Cooter (smiling): You sure can say that again, (to Daisy): Mrs. Strate, I am honored to be your escort to the party, & make sure that you get to Enos safely.

** The girls were equally smiling & they each said this to the men.**

Daisy (to Cooter smiling): Thank You, Mr. Davenport, Y'all look pretty terrific yourselves over there, Women of the Counties, Look out!!

** Pamela & Kit each said this smiling in agreement.**

Pamela (smiling): You better believe that!

Kit (smiling): You got that right!

**With that being said, they went off to the party to have a great time.**

** At the party, all went planned, Kelly Smith, the Girls' friend, recognized them for their devotion to raising money for the cause, but the girls told everyone that Kelly was a Pit Bull, & would not take no as an answer. All went well, & the kids had a great time, & everyone changed out of their outfits into some casual clothes & they headed over to "The Boar's Nest", where Boss & Lulu were waiting along with the Osage County Citizens.**

** The Party was in full swing, & everyone was getting to each other, & getting along. Then Bo, Luke, & Enos helped the girls onto the Bar, where Pamela let out a sharp whistle that got everyone's attention, & she said this with a grin.**

Pamela (whistles loudly, grins): OK, Everyone shut up!

** Daisy & Kit were grinning too, & they add this.**

Daisy (grinning): Yeah, We got a couple of announcements to make.

Kit (grinning): So listen up.

**Pamela made the first presentation of Medals.**

Pamela: Ok, we got some awards to give out to certain people, this won't take long, The first couple of medals is _**"The Good Citizen"**_** Medals** & they go to a couple of guys, who knew when to stay within the law during a crisis, those guys are Mr. Jesse Duke, & Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg.

** Boss Hogg & Jesse went to get their medals, & Daisy & Kit slid them over their necks, & the girls each gave them a kiss, everyone was whooping, applauding, & cheering.**

** Daisy made the next presentation of Medals.**

Daisy: The next couple of medals are _**"Medals of Honor", **_& they go to a couple of special guys, who you all know & love, as do we, Enos? Cooter? Would you get your hides over here, & get your medals.

** Everyone laughed, & then whooped, applauded, & cheered, when Enos & Cooter went to get their medals, & all three girls gave them kisses, as they did with Jesse & Boss, Everyone continued to cheer, whoop, & applauded for them, as they did for Boss & Jesse.**

**Kit made the final presentation of the medals, & she was choked up with emotion, as she did this.**

Kit (choked up with emotion): These last couple of medals is the **"Medals of Valor"**, for outstanding bravery, & courage, & they go to some**very **special guys, in our lives, without them, we would not be alive today, Uncle Luke? Daddy? Please come up & get your medals.

**Then Kit let out her tears, & emotion, as Daisy & Pamela, when Bo & Luke got up there, they all had tears in their eyes, even Boss!, Bo & Luke clutched the three special women in their lives into a tight group hug & embrace, & they held it for along time, everyone went wild with the whooping, applauding, & cheering, they gave them a standing ovation, Kit & Pamela slid the medals over their fathers' necks, & the three girls gave them a big kiss.**

**Then it went silent, & everyone composed themselves, & Lulu said to the gang smiling.**

Lulu (smiling): How about a picture with the winners?

** The girls nodded, & the men went to position themselves, the girls sat on the Bar, Luke & Bo with their daughters, Boss, Enos, & Jesse with Daisy, & Lulu snapped the picture, & everyone applauded, & the party went back into full swing until dawn. **

_** * Balladeer: Do you like that ending? Now you that if you want payback, It will always come back to bite you, so live & learn, y'all come back now, you hear? & Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to you too!***_

__ End of: Epilogue: Christmas Party.


End file.
